When a person throws a ball, such as a baseball, football, or basketball, the person will typically use the strength of the arm, in a sweeping motion around the shoulder, to deliver the throw, keeping the wrist rigid. However, in order to deliver a more powerful throw as well as a more controlled and accurate throw, use of the wrist during ball delivery is also required. The wrist must be snapped during ball release. Therefore, in order to derive maximum throwing power and ball control, use of both arm strength and wrist strength is required.
A device is needed whereby the thrower is required to use the wrist to throw a ball. Repeated use of such a device will make use of the wrist a natural tendency during ball throwing. Use of the device will also strength the wrist actuation muscles.
The present invention provides a device whereby the user's elbow is held in a fixed position. When the elbow is so held, the use of the wrist is required in order to throw a ball. If the wrist is not used, the ball cannot be thrown. The device is a suitable training aid for baseball players, football passers, basketball players, soccer players, tennis players, and the like.